Absence
by flo4ever
Summary: #3. A collection of drabbles. “Bella,” he says, so quietly it’s barely a whisper, “I’ve waited so long for you.”


**#3. Absence**

By flo4ever

**A collection of drabbles.**

**ExB**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own all 7 seasons of Buffy on DVD. I'm so cool.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Every day, he hates her a little bit more.

When he returns to his room after class, Bella is waiting for him. His green eyes narrow as she scrutinizes his every movement. He pretends not to notice her, swiftly shrugging out of his coat and collapsing on his bed. He laces his fingers behind his head and frowns at the ceiling.

He wondered if she was ever going to know what she did to him.

Bella could handle having her heart torn. She could handle rooming with an incredibly sexy classmate who occasionally shot her heated looks that made her pulse jump and her stomach tighten with anticipation.

She never paid attention to anyone else. Edward had half-blinded her and she was belatedly realizing that there would never be someone who had such an effect on her. She grunted as she crashed against a solid figure of flesh and bone.

Arms wrapped around her waist, holding her steady.

Her browns eyes widened in surprise. Finally, she lifted her gaze to meet pained topaz framed by bronze bangs. Bella gulped. "Thanks Edward. You managed to save me from visiting your Dad once again."

Edward swallowed heavily, lips curling upwards. His mouth parted and his tongue slowly flickered across his bottom lip.

"Bella."

His voice was soft and deep. Bella fought for breath when she felt his chest rumble with the words.

"Y-yes?"

His arms tightened. Bella could smell the cologne that was all Edward. Cinnamon. Pine forest. Sex.

This has been their ritual every day for two weeks.

They would sit on his bed and do homework. He would pull them into a sitting position, her back against the wall. He wraps his arms around her waist and silently watches her eyes close with anticipation.

He tries to swallow while her breathing hitches. His arms fall limp against his sides as she manages a weak smile.

He couldn't hate her the way he hated himself.

This time she laces their fingers together and continues to watch him. He pulls their hands to his chest and holds them there, pulling her closer. She sinks into him, as if Edward could swallow her whole.

"I give in, Bella." His eyes slide down but she won't look up.

"I'm sorry." He begins again."I need you."

"Edward," Bella says as she tries not to shake, "Why?"

Edward is stunned by her words and leans in close, his lips at her ear.

"I don't seem strong enough to stay away from you," he whispered. "I'm not good for you."

Despite the heavy atmosphere, Bella manages a smirk.

"You might be too good for me."

Edward wondered how long they've been suffering in silence. And then, without a word of warning, he feels the softness of her lips against his. They move slowly, cautiously, as if their bottled up desires needed to be repressed.

Her back hits the wall again, but this time Edward does not give up. Bringing their hands above her head, Edward pressed against her, making himself evident. An unintended gasp drew him in, capturing her essence, sucking and stroking; it was euphoria.

Her swollen lips grazed his jaw as her back was again met with another material. Lying directly on top of her, Edward traced the textures of her skin with his fingertips.

He craved her.

Capturing her lips once again, the soft slide of cloth brought their naked skin together. Bella clenched her fingers in messy strands of reddish brown as their tongues tangled and pressed. She pressed her nails into his back; marking his skin.

"Bella," he says, so quietly it's barely a whisper, "I've waited so long for you."

She whispered words of begging, want and love. A pillow hit the floor when his hand slid down and stroked her most intimate parts. He cherished her entire being. He inserted one finger, drawing out a low hiss from the writhing body beneath him, followed by a loud moan when he inserted another. Bella started panting heavily; her murmurings became uneven. She was so close.

Looking up into the green flames that were flaring with adoration, she let them burn her, encircle her, when she finally released.

Edward pressed his face into her hair, breathing her in. Bella let out a small sigh of satisfaction. "Love me, Edward. Make love to me."

Hidden in her sprawled out locks, Edward smiled. He whispered sweet breaths against her sensitive skin as he hovered above her.

His breath felt hot and moist against her skin as he slowly pressed himself into her. Bella gasped as her muscled clenched and pulled him in, accepting him, loving him.

"I love you." The words slip from her lips as he gathered her into his arms.

Skin pushed against skin with a slide that heated her body. Bella shivered when they were connected in the most intimate ways.

"Are you alright?"

Not trusting her words, Bella reassuringly kissed his lips. Edward rested his forehead on top hers and moves one hand to support her back. "I love you too."

They moved gently, slowly forming a bond as they come to understand it will be like this forever. Edward doesn't breathe, he tries not to blink; he wanted to memorize every sound she makes when he picked up the pace, and how her mouth fell into a silent 'o' whenever he hits that special spot in her body.

"Oh, Edward," she pants. He could only grunt in response.

"Bella," he whispered.

Bella's hands grab his shoulders and she shakes violently. Her beautiful face twists while her eyes widened as the pieces finally fell into place. His head is spinning as he tightly clenches the sheets in his fists, and before he knows it, Edward follows.

"Be with me, Edward. Only me."

His lips brushed against her knuckles as they basked in their afterglow.

"Only you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know it's a bit short, but oh well.**

**Reviews make me write more lemons. *wink wink*  
**


End file.
